Slutty Pumpkin
Recap Marshall and Lily are very excited about Halloween, and have received their costumes in the mail. Marshall has decided to dress up as Jack Sparrow, and Lily as a green parrot. They really hope to win the costume contest at the bar and win the prize of a $50 gift certificate having spent $100 each on their costumes. They invite Robin, and her new boyfriend Mike. Although Robin told them neither she nor Mike were dressing up, Mike comes dressed as Hansel, and asks Robin why she isn't dressed as Gretel. They go down to the bar, and Lily notices that Robin isn't acting like she is interested in Mike, even though Mike is obviously interested in her. Lily tells Robin that in order to avoid losing Mike, she is going to have to do "couple things" (such as share food, hold hands, etc.) and not send Mike the wrong signals. Robin tries, but she doesn't succeed, and Mike breaks up with her. Marshall and Lily do indeed win the costume contest, but when Carl announces Marshall as a "gay pirate" he is very confused. Ted spends his Halloween waiting for the "Slutty Pumpkin" (a girl in a pumpkin costume with strategically carved holes) that he met in 2001. Ted really likes this girl, but he lost her phone number when Lily gave away the Kit Kat that he had written the girl's phone number on. All he knows about this girl is she has studied penguins and enjoys making a drink that combines Kahlúa and Root beer, she likes to call it the Tootsie Roll because it tastes like an alcoholic Tootsie Roll. Every year he waits at the same party, dressed in the same old costume, a hanging chad (because that is the one he was wearing when Ted first met her), hoping the "Slutty Pumpkin" will be there. Barney wants him to come to a Victoria's Secret party on a yacht, but Ted stays at the party, and doesn't succeed in seeing her. He thought he did, but it was Barney (who was already in his third costume of the night) intentionally trying to fool him by dressing as a penguin and making the alcoholic Tootsie Roll. Ted waits, but finally gives up. Robin, knowing he'd be up there, comes up to the roof, and sits and talks with him for a while at the end. Continuity * Marshall and Lily's nicknames for each other (Marshmallow and Lilypad) are first used. Lily's frequent urination problem is first referenced. * Barney uses his nickname, "The Barnacle" for the first time. * Barney's magic first appears. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Robin says that she never played team sports in school. However, her playing field hockey in high school and junior high is referenced in and . * Lily frequent urination problem comes up again in and . *In the flashback to Ted's first meeting with the Slutty Pumpkin, Marshall approves of her after hearing about her interest in penguins. In , Ted reminds Lily of a fight she and Marshall had over Halloween when she, according to Marshall, called penguins lame. *Marshall and Lily wear matching costumes again at the Goliath National Bank Halloween party in , with Lily as a matador and Marshall as a bull. Also, in a flashback in , Lily is dressed as Paulie Bleeker from , and gets annoyed at Marshall for not dressing as Juno MacGuff. *Ted finally meets Naomi, the Slutty Pumpkin, in , where them meeting in 2001 and her making Tootsie Rolls are referenced. *In The Poker Game, the Slutty Pumpkin is seen in the flashback to the 2007 roof-top Halloween party. Gallery Marshall and Lily Costumes.png|Marshall and Lily in their costumes. Barney's costume.png|Barney flight-suited up. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-02h15m09s46.png|Self Five pee of the roof.png|"Pee off the roof, Ted!" Barney and Ted at the party.png|Barney and Ted at the party Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * While Marshall goes with Lily to the bathroom to help her pee while in her "elaborate costume", and leaves the bathroom after her, they discuss having never peed in front of each other in . He might have just helped her get out of the costume but not necessarily saw her pee. * Robin says she never played any team sports in high school, having only played tennis, but she mentions in that she missed her high school prom because it conflicted with her field hockey finals. * In this episode, Ted claims to have used the same costume for every Halloween ever since he met the Slutty Pumpkin. However, in ''The Poker Game'', it is revealed that Ted once went as a thank you note. ** The flashback in The Poker Game ''occurred after the events of this episode. * In the scene where Ted and Barney are in the apartment, Barney hangs his sunglasses on his flightsuit, and then does it again. * Mike is credited as "Mark". Allusions and Outside References * Without making a specific reference, Ted waiting for the Slutty Pumpkin is very similar to Linus' annual wait for The Great Pumpkin. * Marshall reflects back to what they could have done better as Sonny and Cher. He says, "If I could turn back time" (Cher's popular song). * Marshall's pirate costume resembles Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Carribean. * The hanging chad represented by the costume that Ted wears to this and other Halloween parties over the years became prominent when the results of the 2000 US Presidential Election in Florida were being manually recounted. Music *Danger Zone - * Nada Surf - Inside of Love Other Notes *This is first of two episodes where Future Ted uses the word "Weed" instead of "Sandwich", the other episode is ''How Lily Stole Christmas. Guests *Joe Nieves as Carl *Jeremy Gabriel as Mike *Krizia Bajos as Hula Girl *Chad Lindsey as Angel Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 stars out of 10: "Barney's series of costumes rocks! ... Ted disappointed, once again." References Category: Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday episodes